Wolves on the Prowl
by Jacobzlover
Summary: What happens when four quilete boys from LaPush visit sunny Miami Beach for SPRING BREAK? Will Jacob finally be able to let loose and forget bella? Who will he run into on his vacation? Rated M due to adult situations and language maybe some future lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Stephanie Meyer's stuff, but wouldn't made a special alpha...**_

_**Authors note: I've been reading Jacob x Bella fanfics for a while now and I've been having these ideas constantly running through my head. Ideas of different situations that I would like to see the characters in, but I'm no writer! I just had to relieve some of the fantasies, running through my mind. So this is just a stress reliever, soooo I'm sure there will be many mistakes, please be kind. WARNING: All characters are OOC.**_

_When I step on the scene_  
_Ya'll know me, cause I walk with a limp_  
_Like an old school pimp a real O G_  
_I'm rocking vans_  
_I'm in the sand_  
_I've got a redbull and vodka up in my hand_  
_Hey, your looking kind of cute, in that polka dot bikini giiiiiiirl_  
_Hey, this is what I wanna do, take off that polka dot bikini giiiiirl_

_**Song for this chapter: LMFAO "I'm in Miami Trick"**_

**Chapter 1 **_**Wolves in Miami**_

"Smack!" Was the sound that resonated off my head, snapping me out of my daze.

"Hey what the fuck was that for?" I scolded while rubbing the back of my head, and questioning

whether I should knock Embry's ass out for pulling such a stupid stunt.

"To snap your pansy ass back to reality and remind you where we're at," Embry wailed while

pointing at his shirt. Chuckling at the words written out on it, I realized that my boys are

definitely one of a kind. Especially since both Embry and Quil made us stand out by deciding to

wear matching T-shirts that said, "Wolf Pack, We're in MIAMI TRICK!" They are such

dumbasses. Before the smack to the head I was still half asleep from the trip. It was 7:00 am

and we just got to our hotel after a long fucking flight from forks, WA to Miami, Fl.

For the past two years I've been so numb. It's as if I've been living life without a soul. Ever since

"She" left me I haven't felt whole. Life has just flown by which had some of the pack realizing

that life was short and we weren't doing enough to live it. This meant getting our asses out of

Forks and fucking enjoying life. They couldn't stand seeing me so miserable, and looking

pathetic. Shit, I couldn't stand myself for being such a pussy. That's what influenced our

decision to take our trip. Embry, Quil, and I were graduating this year, "_thank fucking god_," and

decided that we should do something big to celebrate. I was turning 18 and what better way to

celebrate my b-day and graduation, then going to SPRING BREAK in Miami?

"This is gonna be fucking sweet!" Quil yelled, "Just look at this fucking hotel its perfect."

The hotel we were staying at was right on the beach, Ocean Drive to be exact.

"This shit is gorgeous; seriously remind me to thank that bitch of a sister of yours Seth."

"Hey!" Seth exasperated. "What? I'm grateful; because of her we are going to be getting some

fine Latin pussy. Especially once they see this suite they're going to think we're ballers, she's a

fucking genius!" Seth punched Quil in his arm causing him to almost drop the camera he was

filming the scene with, "Fucker! I'm just sayin', no need for the violence, we're here to party

and get laid!"

"Well watch your fucking mouth, when you talk about my sister!" Seth warned.

We decided to bring Seth along, we wanted him to enjoy the little things life has to offer before

being forced to settle on the reservation for the rest of his life, and especially since chances

were high that he'd imprint before turning 18, most of the pack have already imprinted except

for Embry and me. "I'm fucking grateful for that!"

Taking in the view, I couldn't help but be thankful. God, Miami really is a beautiful city, the

weather is great, the women are fine with beautiful curvaceous bodies, and the ambiance is

just peaceful. It's a nice change, and I am definitely going to take advantage, I deserve some

fun! I'm turning eighteen (even though I look 27 along with the rest of the guys) and I've always

been the good guy, but shit's going to change, I've waited too long I need to let loose and get

laid. I'd always thought and prayed that she'd realize that marrying that fucking bloodsucker

was the wrong choice and run back to me, but I'm a fool I've waited two years, and for what?

She made her decision, she wanted to end her life and spend all eternity as a leech with _him. _

_Enough of that, this is a fucking vacation and it won't be ruined with those kind of thoughts._

I thought shaking the nonsense out of my head. After checking in and getting many stares we

went to our ocean view suite and settled in, we got ready to head out to the beach.

"I'm fucking starving!" Seth said, we all agreed and headed out down ocean drive looking for

somewhere to eat and to start getting wasted, who cares if it's 10 in the morning? The party

started as soon as we hit Miami int'l airport. "Yep, this is definitely gonna be a vacation to

remember." declared Embry while shoving me. Deciding to accept fate I responded. "Sure,

sure," with a big cheesy grin on my face, not knowing how true that statement was.

_Drink all day Play all night_  
_Let's get it poppin_  
_I'm in Miami Trick_  
_Drink all day Play all night_  
_Let's get it poppin_  
_I'm in Miami Trick_  
_I'm in Miami Trick_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Authors Note: ___****Don't own Stephanie Meyer's stuff...Just borrow her Alpha to quench my thirst...;)**

**_I'll be putting up some pics and links you might wanna check out, like Jacobs Lady friend Vida.. Hope you enjoy! If you do, wouldn't hurt to review. ;)_**

_Yes I can see her_

_Cause every girl in here wonna be her _

_Oh shes a diva_

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

Chapter 2: Drunk in the Sun

"DAMMMN!" check out the ass on that chick! Howled Quil, chasing after a group of beautiful ladies headed towards the sand, "Nina bonita, te quiero," he continued to harass them sounding like a true dumbass. "South Beach has got to have the finest looking women in the world." added Embry; we all stared at the same group of ladies while they crossed our paths, looking like real horn dogs. I caught the eye of one of them and flashed my bright smile and winked at her, causing her to blush. Oh yeah, I still got it, all this flirting is going to be fun.

We just tore up five pizzas, and we're ready to drink. We walked towards the Fat Tuesdays that were close to the hotel to get some drinks, even though we already had two coolers full of Heineken's and corona's. When we arrived they had some salsa music blasting, we headed towards the bar where a pretty lil' thing was serving drinks. She was short but thick, with long blond curly hair and a gorgeous smile. We each ordered three triple shots of patron. The bartender was fascinated with us, "You guys are some big boys, where are you from?" she asked gawking and admiring our physiques. Seth responded, "Your fantasies, mami." winking at her and biting his lower lip. She sighed, "So does that mean you're here to help act on them?" she teased licking her lips and perking her breast. He just leaned in grabbing her hand and whispered in her ear, "definitely." sending chills up her spine and goose bumps on her nice tan skin. Seth flared his nostrils, admiring the scent of her arousal, in which he caused. We all smelled it too, causing us to bark out in laughter. "What's your name gorgeous?" Seth questioned, while completely ignoring our banter. "Jocelyn, but you can call me Jose." the Columbian queen stated, while batting her eye lashes. "I'm Seth, and these our my dogs, Jake, embry and quil. (No pun intended)" "Nice to meet you fine looking boys, I take it your enjoying the scene?"

_They say she low down_

_It's just a rumor and I don't believe em_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

"Hell Yeah! Especially when all the ladies our fine, but not as sexy as you." quil flirted. "Well we are going to head out to the beach, but I definitely need to see you again." What time you get off? Seth smirked. "At two o'clock" Well expect me here, so you can join us and show me what Miami's all about," he stated with a smirk on his face. She just nodded, totally loss for words, with his bluntness. He pressed her lips with his and then followed us as we strolled out the door towards the beach leaving her flabbergasted. As we approached I couldn't help but take in the scene it was unbelievable. The palm trees swayed in the wind, the sun was beaming on my skin and glistened in the water. The sky was limitless with no clouds in sight. Closer to the street there were stages. As we got closer, the blast of music was roaring from everywhere.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl _

_without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty movin I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull up close_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl _

_without being disrespectful_

Bodies lying in the sand getting tanned. The women wore thongs and were topless. "Yo look at the girl in the pink, quil said. "I'm going to go get her," handing me the camera to record his feeble attempt to pick up chicks. He approached them and said "Hey what's up ladies?" sounding smug, at that very moment the "Girl" flipped over only revealing it was really a man with long hair. "AHhhhh" I roared with laughter catching everything on video including quil's expression, which was priceless. The guys continued on with the banter, moving towards a spot we could settle down in. "Your a marshmallow," I started to shed tears from how hard I was laughing. "I know you caught that all on film?" embry continued. "The guys are definitely going to want to see that." "Yep!" I said, popping the P.

"Whatever, fuck you!" I'll get you guys, just wait and see.

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_A sexy bitch_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_Dam girl_

We settled down to a group of college kids with a huge keg and a funnel. They were holding each other up with there legs in the air while drinking from the funnel and cheering. "_Chug it, chug it._" Embry all ready managed to make friends, and they convinced him to join the rest, and he agreed. But we had to help him up, seeing as we were monsters compared to the rest. After he chugged it down he began to howl, and everyone else joined in, howling. We all followed, getting wasted. We continued mingling and jamming to the music.

I was headed towards the water with my jeans shorts and my white tee just to stare at the ocean, when Seth's stupid ass yelled out for me to catch. My quick reflex turned and caught the football in midair, but my drunken ass flopped in the water. I was soaked and laughing but managed to throw the ball back to Seth. I removed my shirt and jeans and threw them on our towels, when a cutie came up behind me and said "Damn boy!" I just smirked, when I turned a cute petite girl, with a beautiful gorgeous frame, stared me up and down, "Like what you see?" I flirted flashing my pearly whites. "Wow" was all she could manage to whisper out. This girl was sexy, she was about 5'2, with long brown hair with highlights, and she had many curves and a huge fucking ass. _Note to self definitely an ASS man. _She looked good. "What's your name gorgeous, no I mean flawless?" I winked. _Damn I'm smooth "_Vida_" _she stated eyeballing me. "I'm Jacob." Your fucking sexy, Jacob!" She smiled. My cock twitched. "_Jacob?" _a voice snapped me out of my trance. _"Jacob Black? Is that you? _Getting annoyed I snapped "Yeah, who the hell wants to know?" pissed that they were interrupting my eye fucking session with Vida after I finally found my spring break fuck buddy I turned and gasped, no fuc_king way!_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_A sexy bitch_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_Dam girl_

_Yes I can see her_

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh shes a diva_

_I feel the same _

_and I wanna meet her_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't anything everything belongs to stephanie...**

**I would also like to thank everyone for the alerts and adding this story to there favorites, I never thought anyone would actually enjoy reading my story. Oh btw theres a little lemon...in this chapter. Just to warn in advance.**

Chapter 3: Let Loose

_**mr.305  
I want everybody (akon)  
To get ready cause we about toShut down (ooooh-ooooh)  
Cant tell me nothing now, baby I know how to fly (oooooooh)  
Cant nothing hold me down, im gonna touch the sky (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Cant nothing, hold me down (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)Cant nothing, hold me down (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Cant nothing, hold me down (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Now watch me, Now watch me, Now watch me shut this thang down**_

If it isn't Mr. Marshmallow himself, "Mike Newton, what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked as I stared him up and down. Out of all the people in

the world to run into I had to run into Mr. Cockblocker. He has the greatest timing, first with being the third wheel while I was attempting to get

closer to _Bella_, I shuddered at the memory of her name and now with "Sexy Vida." He exclaimed, "I live here" glancing from Vida to me. "You two

know each other?" He questioned Vida. She rolled her eyes and quickly responded, "I was trying to become better acquainted before you so

rudely interrupted." Turning back towards me, winking at me, and biting her lower lip. _Grrr_ I growled. Damn she's fucking sexy."How do you two

know each other?" she questioned us both. "Jacob here, is an old friend from Forks." Mike rebuttalled. "You live here?" I probed. "Yeah I attend

UM, I've been here for two years now." _"Well well well look who we've got here," _Seth stated quirking his eyebrow while approaching our

threesome, with Josey hanging on his arm. He sensed the tension. I decided to succumb to my hostility towards mike, why hold a grudge? Bella

was no longer apart of any our lives, neither of us got the girl, and it was spring break and my fucking birthday! Time to end the feud. "You

remember mike right, from Forks?" I introduced them, Seth raised his head "Sup." The tension dulled.

_AWOOOO....SPRING BREAK BABY! _an almost naked Quil ran towards us carrying some chick over his shoulder and a miniature Heineken keg in the

other, wearing a tiny Speedo. "Quil wtf our you wearing?" Seth chuckled. "Don't hate on my sexiness, just cuz you can't pull this shit off," he

beamed. "You look like a major fruit!" I added. Everyone started laughing.

_**Sube, sube, hasta las nubes, pa'delante ante, no mires pa'tras  
I hit the jackpot chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-ching  
Real chicos do real things on the road to the riches get diamond rings  
moved up from the streets graduated hustla  
on his way to an entrepreneur undefeated Don Shula**_

After an hour of catching up, and getting wasted our discussion turned towards my b-day. "Dude, so your turning 18, I know of the perfect place

to help you celebrate!" Mike schemed shooting a big smile my way and raising his eyebrows. I couldn't help but feel like I was being knacked. "As

long as I can get hammered, grind with this sexy mami _I glanced toward Vida pulling her on my lap while rubbing her ass on my dick,_ and can hang

out with my pack, then I'm down for anything!" I gulped my beer. "Where did you have in mind? Vida questioned angrily. _Why did she look so _

_pissed?_ Mike gave her a sneaky smile. _OK wtf is up with these two?_ "You'll just have to wait and see, but trust me, your will not be disappointed!"

Vida snorted and stood up. "Wanna take a dip with me, I'm all hot and sticky, I definitely need to cool off but would love some company." She

seductively batted her eyelashes at me. I silently started to envision myself grabbing her roughly and pulling her hair while taken her right there

on the sand _doggy style_ and slapping that big fat ass, "You coming?" she yelled out with her back towards me showing off that beautiful round ass

in nothing but a thong and swaying her hips towards the shore. I took in every curve of her body. _Damn I'm fucking horny! _I thought to myself,

slowly adjusting myself while getting up. I ran behind Vida picked her up over my shoulder and slapped her ass _Ohhh! I like it rough, papi!_ She

teased "Oh yeah?" while entering the water and pulling her around my waist, she grinded hard on lil' Jake. "So do I!" parting her lips with my

tongue, she moaned. My wolf instinct took over and I started nibbling her neck with my teeth and I traced my fingers on the hot spot between

her thighs. My other hand had a handful of her hair gripped through my fingers pulling it and roughly deepened the kiss. She sighed even louder

and scratched down my back while biting my lower lip fiercely. Her hands made their way around my waist trailing her hands up to my chest and

feeling my abs. My fingers slid passed her thong's elastic band and into her core. "_Ahh" _we both exhaled and I growled from the anticipation, _Your_

_so fucking wet. "_Well I told you I like it rough," she grunted. She pulled into my shorts and grabbed my cock stroking it like a pro at the same pace

I was fingering her. Thrusting my cock in her fist and increased the speed on her mound I traced her nub with my thumb, I wanted to fuck the shit

out of her, but I didn't have a condom and we were in the water surrounded by many people. So I took what release I could get and it finally

came, after her fourth orgasm, I finally nut in her hand until she completely milked me. _Oh my god, _she sighed heavily, _that Mr. Black was fucking _

_awesome! _"Mami," I chuckled at myself trying to speak Spanish seductively, "you haven't seen nothing yet, that was just a teaser." I grinned.

**_Now baby save me from the game before it plays me  
my life's a movie call me martin scorcese  
I cant care less if you love me or hate me  
life's a bitch now__ fuck you pay me  
Sube, sube, hasta las nubes, pa'delante ante, no mires pa'tra  
(oooooooh) cant tell me nothing now baby I know how to flyy (flyyy)  
(ooooooo) cant nothing hold me down im gonna touch the sky (skyy)  
(oh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh)(yeaaaaaaahh)_**

Strutting out the water we approached the pack and I leaned down and opened the cooler and chugged four Heinekens in row since I was now

sober. _Fucking fast metabolism. _I didn't get what I wanted but I was good for the moment, I'll definitely be fucking her by the end of the night.

Thank god for girls going wild during spring break, they were so easy. Thankfully I didn't have to put any effort. "So I see the water cooled you

down Vida," Quil giggled, putting her on the spot. But she had no shame and responded. "For now." and he glanced back at her, "I'll be sure to

join you the next time you need cooling off." He winked.

Embry approached us after what seemed like hours, "Where the fuck did you disappear to?" I questioned him. He had a huge grin on his face that

extended from ear to ear. "Two hot chicks decided that they wanted to experience a threesome and asked if I would join them and I kindly

agreed to be of service." Quil then howled, "you lucky fucking basturd!" A roar of laughter erupted from all of us. "Hey, you shut your mouth when

your talking to me!" Embry said teasingly to Quil. "I wasn't finished with my story, numb nuts!" smacking him across the head. "Anyways, we

found a spot behind the stages over there (_pointing towards the edge of the beach where the MTV stages had been set up) _as I was getting some

monster head by the bobble heads, and they kept making out and fingering each other while attacking my cock. I snapped out my trance growling

when I heard a man clearing his throat awkwardly, obviously not wanted to interrupt. "Uh...excuse me but we can't have anyone back here at

the moment, we will be starting our concert in about 15 minutes." the security stated. "Fucking fucker" I yelled frustrated at the bad timing. The

girls stood up and both kissed me at the same time, _we will finish this later, _they said while leaving and handing me there suite number, which was

at the same hotel we're staying at. "I'm really sorry," the security exclaimed. "I can make up for the bad timing though," he said. "How?" I said

angrily. "Well, right after the concert, MTV is doing a game show competition and I can get you and a couple of friends to be contestants, where

one member of the group that wins, gets a date with a sexy celebrity."

Embry raised his eyebrows, "Who's the celebrity?" "Don't mention it to anyone else," he said quietly while glancing around making sure no one

overheard and whispered, "Carmen Electra." "HELL YEAH, count me in!"

_**Lose my money honey now pay me  
****what you owe me mamis a hurricane  
you should see the way she blow me  
I don't make it rain I speak that global warming  
****this ain't no biggy ready to that number 5,  
there is no warning Now baby save me from the game before it plays me  
my life's a movie call me martin Scorsese  
I can care less if you love me or hate me  
****life's a bitch ****now fuck you pay me**_

He finished his story, and threw shirts at Seth, Josey, Quil, Vida, and myself. The shirts were blue with white large bold lettering in the front that

said "Team Jacob." On the back of my shirt it said "Alpha Dog" and he just smirked at me. "What the fuck is this for?" I asked apprehensively.

_Alright alright spring breakers can I have your attention? _a voice hollered over the loud speakers coming from the stage. _We are going to be _

_introducing our teams for the 2010 Spring Break challenge, but first let's give it up for "Ludacris" performing his new single "How low" and joined by our _

_very own Mr. 305 "Pitbull". _The audience applauded and yelled. "This should be interesting" Seth stated grabbing Josey in bridal style, and ran

towards the stage.

_**Sube, sube, hasta las nubes, pa'delante ante, no mires pa'tra  
(oooh-ooh) can't nothing hold me down im gonna touch the sky(skyy)  
**__**(oooh-oooh)cant tell me nothing nowbaby I know how to flyy(flyyy)  
(oooh-ooh) cant nothing hold me down im gonna touch the sky(skyy)  
(ohh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh)(oooh-oooh)  
cant nothing, hold me down  
(ooh-ooh-ooh)cant nothing, hold me down  
(oooh-ooh-ooh)cant nothing, hold me down  
(oooh-ooh-ooh) **__**now watch me, now watch me,  
**__**now watch me shut this thang down  
its my life imma do what i do and if you don't like it its cool fuck you**_

**A/N: So what you think? Should I continue to let Jake have more fun? Would you like for a certain best friend to reappear already? Let me know your thoughts. Oh I never thought I would enjoy this stress reliever as much as I have. Like I mentioned before, I'm not a writer and have no intentions of becoming one, this is just a way to live out my fantasies. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I don't own anything, yadda yadda just messing around with some great characters made up by S.M._

_Sorry I took so long, kinda got stuck and also life sort of got in the way. Leaving no time for my wolf pack. This is kind of a filler chapter, and unfortunately a certain best friend will not be reappearing in this chapter, but definitely the next._

_Chapter 4: Challenge_

_How low can you go?  
Luda!  
Listen, Ludacris got a remix but it go low hold up lemme get my camera,  
I wanna see Arizona, Indiana, Minasoda, and the women in Louisiana,  
DC, VA, Motorcity, to the Lou what it do from the blow like waco,  
Chi Town going way low, both cacalacas, Alabama to the __**M. I. A.**__ Yo,_

_How low can you go?  
I could go low, (Go low) lower then you know,  
Go low, (go low) lower then you know,  
Go low, (go low)lower then you know,  
Go low, (go low) lower then you know,  
Go low, (go low) lower then you know_

We were escorted behind the stage, while we put our "Team Jacob" shirts on and given instructions on _what not to do _since we were on live television. The performance was coming to an end and Ludacris and pitbull were going to introduce the teams.

"_Yo Miami, Que vola?" _Pitbull screamed. The audience hollered and clapped. _Please give it up for Mtv's Spring Break Challenge competitors… Team Anthony…..Team Jacob….Team Susie….and Team Eddie._

When our team was called we sailed up on the stage, Vida was the first one out she definitely knew how to entertain a crowd because they were ranting and going wild, she turned her back towards the crowd and lifted up her shirt showing off her ass swaying her hips side to side causing her ass cheeks to slap together, she then slowly rolled her upper body towards the ground hugging her legs but leaving her ass in the air. She was flexible as fuck. Then outta nowhere she did a split and started to pound the ground as if she was actually fucking, she stared at me and bit her lips, confirming my suspicions "_Definitely a freak_" I groaned to myself while she continued to give me what I call a "Sneak Preview". "_How low can you goooo," _Ludacris sang. "Damn" was all that escaped my lips and then while she got back up, then Embry and Quil started doing the "Walk it Out" dance while Seth and I stood tall with our arms crossed upon our chest waiting for the rest of the teams to be called.

"I can't believe how easy that shit was," after round one, "Seriously, dude they should just give us the prize, I mean look at us," we all stared down the competition and back at ourselves, "they are no match, they're just embarrassing themselves." I just laughed at his premise.

We all just started laughing when the host explained the next challenge, "_During this challenge all teams will need to use their body heat in order to melt the blocks of ice and retrieve the key in the middle, you will then run to the box at the end of the course and unlock it. Inside holds a puzzle that will need to be put together, the two teams that finish first will move on to the next round." _

"Seriously" said Quil. "Do you see what I mean?" It's like hello 108.9 body temp over here. "He said making the dorkiest face and waving his hand. So we continued on with the rest of the game and we won leaving Embry with the largest grin on his face, what he didn't know was that the same security came up to us before the beginning of the competition and informed us that mtv was pulling a prank on Embry, he was definitely going on a date with "Carmen Electra", but he would also be conveniently followed by a camera crew that will be filming the entire date. I chuckled to myself, thinking of the prank but I would have to wait until Sunday.

As we were stepping off the stage, the host called us back to the stage. _Hold up hold up We ain't finished with you guys yet, are we Miami? (AWWWWWW) the crowd yelled. _We all just shrugged our shoulders and returned completely clueless to what was next.

_Miami has chosen the four finalist for King and Queen of Spring Break 2010. The four nominees from our Winning Team;_ _Jacob, Seth for our King and Vida or Josey for our Queen. It's up to you guys watching from your couches so hurry up and text your votes now, and we will reveal the winners after this commercial. _

"Did you know about this?" I questioned Seth while scratching the back of my head. "No" he said shrugging his shoulders with an awkward look on his face that assured he was just as surprised as I was.

After the hostess began to speak, _Okay Miami our viewers have chosen, our Queen is…..she paused……Vida! (AwWwWwWwW everyone roared) They placed a crown on her head and gave her roses. And now for our king…….the winner is….the Alpha himself….Jacob….._I smiled and blushed. I truly was not expecting any of this_. While she was placing the crown on my head I had to lean over completely since she didn't reach, the crowd started chanting loudly, (Well the girls at least) TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF, _My cheeks darkened even more._ "You gotta give the crowd what they want, your majesty,_" Vida said gazing at me and winking while slowly lifting my shirt off. I have to admit it was flattering; she then turned me towards the crowd and held her hands up, as if she were auctioning me off. _"OMG, Alpha do me now,"_ Quil blurted out in his best female voice while recording the entire thing laughing and elbowing Mike who was laughing as well, _"Don't let it get to the Big Head of yours."_ I rolled my eyes and brushed them off; smiling my toothy smile at the same time I started to flex my Pecs up and down, causing another wave of female screams. I left the stage laughing and pleased.

The sun was setting and our stomachs growled. "_I'm fucking starving; we should get something to eat then go back and get ready." _Embry said. _"Yeah, and I'll be back to pick ya'll up around 9, I'm gonna show you guys the REAL MIAMI." _Mike smirked taking a quick glance at me. WTF is up with his sneaky ass? What is he up to? I asked myself. Vida then strolled towards me, "_Hey sexy I hope we can finish what we started later on tonight? _She stated and questioned. _"I would let you know where I was going but Mike the fruit basket over there wants to and I quote" _lifting up my fingers and doing air quotes while rolling my eyes. _"SURPRISE ME." _

"_Oh don't worry daddy I know where he's taking you, I work there and will make all the necessary accommodations to ensure a spectacular birthday for you. It'll be a night you'll never forget." _She stood on her tippy toes and teasingly bit my earlobe. _"Later" _My body trembled causing the goose bumps to rise on my arms as I watched her stroll away.

"_So what are we eating?" _I asked Seth who was standing alone on the sidewalk and glancing at Embry and Quil who where flirting with, wait… Is that a dude? "_Do they know that's a man? _He threw his head back and laughed loudly, "_yeah, they are flirting so he can let us use the scooters without paying, they are being lazy and don't wanna walk." _I rubbed my hands over my head and passed them over my eyes, not believing the dumbasses I have for friends. They walked back towards us keys in hand and Quil turned back over to look at the man over his shoulder and said _"Thanks papi, we'll bring them back real soon, winking and blowing a kiss." _Seth and I just busted out laughing waving at the guy, while getting on the scooters.

We ended up eating at News Café on ocean drive, then we drove all over South Beach taking in the sights and feeling the breeze rolling off the waves from the beach. We did that for about an hour before we returned the scooters and headed towards our telly.

* * *

After I shaved, showered and got dressed, my mind seem to wonder about Bella. I wondered what she was doing at that very moment, I missed her so much. I missed the smell of her hair, the way she always blushed when ever she was teased, and her clumsiness. Did she miss me? Did she ever even think about me? Did she remember my birthday? Why couldn't she let me be the one to make her happy? I quickly snapped myself out of it, quick as fuck. I wasn't having any of that shit tonight! Tonights my night. I had friends just outside that door that cared about me and were here to celebrate with me, because they actually wanted to see me happy. I opened the bathroom door and glanced at my image in the mirror on the wall as I stepped out. I was wearing a pink ed hardy v cut shirt that fit tight, showing off my biceps and a pair of light blue jeans. Yeah pink might seem gay but shit! I could pull it off. I laughed while I lifted my shirt and stared at my eight pack in the mirror.

_"Someone thinks highly of themselves, don't they?" _said Quil while raising his hat and lifting his eyebrows. I laughed out again cause I got caught, and I turned to give him a smart remark, but catching the image of Quil made me laugh out even louder.

He was wearing one of the cuban hats and a guayabera shirt and a cuban cigar in his mouth, and leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face. "Oh my bad, Tony Montana I guess I can't compete with the biggest cuban coke dealer of all time." I teased.

_Nah, seriously guys lets take some shots, Mike just called he's outside waiting for us._ Stated Seth._ "What are we drinking?" _I asked._ Patron mixed with bacardi 151, hennessey, johnny black and a hole bunch of shit._

_"Where getting hammered tonight," _I took a hit off the blunt and yelled, "_Happy fucking birthday to me!" _I chugged down six shots in a row, and took another hit. "_Let's Ride_" I sang, while walking out the room, never expecting how truly great the night was gonna turn out to be.

**A/N: SO WHAT YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT LOVED IT OR HATED IT! ****_I HAVE MANY HITS BUT NO REVIEWS_****. SO I'M SAD. SORRY NO BELLA BUT SHE'LL DEFINATELY BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**If anyone has any ideas that they would like to see the pack go through during their spring break...let me know!**

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO SEE JAKES OUTFIT AND QUILS WHAT YOU THINK? GAY OUTFIT? LOL. UNTIL THE NEXT TIME.;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything, yadda yadda just messing around with some great characters made up by S.M. I felt bad that I took so long to update the last time that I decided to finish this chapter sooner than expected, especially since I had some free time. Hope you like. So far it's the longest chapter I've written. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Birthday Surprise**

I walked out of the hotel drunk and blazed as fuck. We all stood on the sidewalk of ocean drive waiting for Mike to arrive.

"_I hope Mike realizes that we our four very large men and cannot fit into an average size sedan aka clown car." _Seth stated. _"Hopefully he thought of that and comes in two cars." _I replied.

My jaw dropped, eyes widened, cock hardened, and heart stopped all at once when I caught the epitome of perfection turn the street corner. I couldn't speak I was mesmerized by the essence of this beauty. As this beauty retreated towards me, I let out a gasp and clutched my chest with my hand trying to steady the beat of my rapid heart. I desperately wanted to glide my hands all over the smooth voluptuous curves and I did just that, it's as if my hands had a mind of there own.

"_You like?"_ Mike gloated, while stepping out the Rolls Royce Phantom drop-head. _"Uh huh,"_ I muttered stupidly while drooling all at the same time.

"_How the fuck did you get your hands on a $480,000 car?"_ I interrogated. "My dawg, loose cannon" he paused while looking towards the Bentley Continental GTC parked behind the phantom, _"His dad owns elite luxury car rentals, he can borrow whatever car he wants whenever he wants." _

_"Give me the keys,"_ I roared. He looked back at me like I had lost my fucking mind. "_Excuse me?" _Mike questioned. _"You heard me, it's my birthday and I'm driving." _I demanded using my alpha voice to intimidate the kid knowing he was scared shitless of me. _"Alright_" tossing the keys towards me. That was too easy, I chuckled.

"So where to?" I asked after I positioned myself in the driver's seat, with Mike in the passenger, Seth in the backseat and twiddle Dum and twiddle Dee accompanied the "Loose Cannon."

"_Tootsies the hottest strip club in Miami with the finest looking ladies ever."_ He gloated. _"A strip club?," _I questioned wondering what was so great about that. I've been to plenty of strip clubs back in Port Angeles, "_What's so special about a strip club?" _He stared and replied with a smile on his face. "_Oh, trust me you've never experienced a Miami strip club, I've been to the strips back at home and the girls don't compare." _

_"What do you mean, what's the difference?" _I said. "_For instance Miami has full nudity, the girls are extremly flexible, talented and they can put on a show! There's alot of bisexuality going down. Also, a few days out the month there are parties that are thrown in the back room, with limited access and alot of horny women only looking to get laid." _He finished while dazing off, probably fantasizing about a fond memory at Tootsies. I thought about what he said, I never realized that it was true. The strippers at home were always pretty covered up, wearing boy shorts and those lil designs that they would put on there nipples. I never really got to see anything, they were also pretty lazy, I mean what's the point of the pole if your not gonna use it? Let's see how the Miami stripper's throw it down.

_"Ok boss" _I said while setting the GPS and strolling down South Beach making our way towards the expressway. We passed Star Island discussing the celebrities that lived there, we talked about the best cruises to go on, but as he continued to rant about his Miami experiences my mind drifted off. I watched the Miami Skyline, and stared at the ocean as the full moon reflected off the waves. Miami's beaches where beautiful and a sight, even though nothing compared to First Beach, this was definitely a gorgeous scene. I'm thankful for this trip who knows if I'll ever travel again. I'm very thankful for my pack, my dad, my health, Charlie. I just wanted to be happier, why couldn't I be happier? Duh! It's because Bella ripped my heart out, stomped on it, cut it into little tiny pieces, and then discarded of it. It's almost like I imprinted on her, but didn't because if that were the case she wouldn't have abandoned me and married the leech. I privately thought to myself, while quickly wiping away a stray tear before the guys saw anything.

* * *

**SPOV: **I was leaning against the cool leather seats, I had one of those Mcdonalds trays on my lap and I was breaking up the purple haze and rolling it up into a tight fat blunt and chatting it up with newton. I couldn't believe that we were in Miami, I never would have thought to travel at all in my life. I was happy when the guys decided to take this trip and asked me to tag along, we really needed this, shit I desperately need this, I've had to grow up way to fast and I just wanted to be a teenager and enjoy all the things kids my age normally do. Like smoke, drink, have sex, party, and hang out with friends. The thought of imprinting scares me, I would only be permitted one woman for the rest of my life and I barely have any experience as it is, I want to get to know as many beautiful women as possible, not necesarily fuck them but learn as much as possible.

The past two years have been just that, getting to know many woman and all discover every fantasy, thoughts, dreams, desires of each and every one of them. Some women I would just simply fuck and never see again because that's what they needed, but other's were shy and needed someone to trust and confide in. Jacob usually joined me, he's become my best friend. I really look up to him, he's had a miserable two years but tries not to show it, at least not to the rest of the pack. I on the other hand witnessed his break down. I can't believe how much his heart has had to endure. The last time any of us saw bella she was about to get married, but none of us stayed to watch the vows being exchanged, it was too much. We felt horrible for Jacob knowing that his one true love chose our enemy to get married to. We havent heard from any of the Cullens or Bella since that day. Bella's probably a vampire now or dead. I couldn't help being upset either, I really liked Bella I thought she was perfect for Jacob, shit I would have wanted her all too myself if things were differently. But I was thankful as well since the end result of loving Bella was a broken shattered heart, I wouldn't be able to bare it. I realized after being with Jacob through this whole ordeal that he would always put up a front like if nothing fazed him, but every once in a while I would catch him deep in thought and almost crying. The thing is why can't he get over her? Why can't he just imprint already if Bella wasn't the girl for him, why make him suffer at all? After looking in the minds of the rest of the imprinted pack I couldn't believe that his love for her was just as strong or maybe more then the rest. It was almost like he imprinted. Just at that moment I realized that Jacob was doing his daydreaming thing and I wanted him to snap out of it and enjoy his birthday, he deserves it so I heard a song on the radio and said...

**JPOV**

"_Oh Shit turn it up that's my jam_" Seth said. I think he must've noticed my daze and was trying to get my mind off of shit. After all, he was aware of how I've been for the past two years; it was one of our reasons for this trip.

_**I know way too many people here right now  
That I didn't know last year, who the fuck are y'all?  
I swear it feels like the last few nights  
We been everywhere and back  
But I just can't remember it all  
What am I doin'? What am I doin'?  
Oh, yeah, that's right, I'm doin' me I'm doin me  
I'm livin' life right now, mayne  
And this what I'ma do 'til it's over 'Til it's over  
But it's far from over…..**_

"Here," Seth said while passing me the blunt, "hit this shit it'll take your mind off of things." I took a couple hits, "Can you make me a cup of that shit we drank back at the hotel, my buzz is fading," I took a couple more hits before passing it to Newton. I normally don't smoke or drink this much , but it's a celebration and I needed to numb my thoughts-I started to flow with the song- _**That's right I'm doing me I'm doing me I'm living life right now man and this what I'mma do til it's over til its over BUT it's far from over. **_I bobbed my head enjoying the music with one hand on the steering wheel and the other chugging the drink Seth made me.

_"We're here." _Mike stated, _"Go through the valet" _The building was huge I could hear the music blasting, the huge neon sign read Tootsie's Cabaret, underneath it said _Tonight's special performance by La Hermosa Cisne. _What it stood for I had absolutely no fucking clue. As I turned in, pulling up to the valet I glanced around and noticed that the parking lot was full. There was a line outside the strip,both men and women waiting to go in. I put the car on park and stepped out, leaving the key in the engine. All eyes were on us, they had the same reaction I first had when I saw this car, hey who wouldn't?

"_Hey boys, Welcome!" _Vida greeted us at the front doors dressed in a tight red mini skirt that tied up the back right in the middle of her ass cheeks and a red bra that pushed up her tits and gave major cleavage. The skirt had strings that attached to a sexy see through black stalkings and a pair of black killer fuck me heels. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder which was loose and in waves. She knew she was a bad bitch and my goal was to make her sweat. She smirked at me with a hand on her hip and shifting all her weight on her other leg. I slowly licked my lips ll cool j style and then bit my lower lip. I didn't say a word just stared.

"_Hey_ Vida, " Quil whispered quietly pretending to be shy. _**Hey baby. "**Can I ask you something" **Of course sweetie **"Did they just take you out of the oven?" _We all looked at Quil, what is this fool up to now then we glanced at Vida. She was leaning her head to the side with her eyebrows burrowed with curiousty. _**What? Why? **_"_Because Damn your HOT!" _he yelled. She rolled her eyes, then another lady approached Vida from behind hugging her waist, _"Tables ready,"_ the stripper announced.

"_So, where are you setting us bad boys up?" _Mike clapped his hands together with an evil grin on his face. "_We're ready for desert!" _

**"****Follow me boys.**"Usher blasted on the speakers.

**Baby let me love you downnn**  
**There's so many ways to love ya**  
**Baby I can break you downnn**  
**There's so many ways to love ya**  
**Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love**  
**I found you finallyy, you make me want to say**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**  
**Ohh myy gosh ****You make me want to say **

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

We entered the club, trailing behind Vida. Lights were flashing all different colors and they went with the beat of the music. Sexy women were everywhere. The waitresses wore black mini skirts, red corsets, and knee high black boots. The setup of the strip was designed to seem as if you were at a theatre, with the main stage being the movie, and the seats were centered around the stage. The theme of the club was Moulin Rouge and the main stage had a pole right in the middle with a big sign at the top that read Tootsies theatre _La Hermosa Cisne-_clearly referring to the stripper on the pole as the main event. I glanced around the room noticing all the strippers butt booty naked grinding there asses all over mens laps. The girl on the main stage had one of the most ENORMOUS asses I have ever seen like seriously, It was almost abnormal.

_Look at that chick on the stage _Quil yelled _I have never seen an ass that big in my life and WTF are you seeing that shit? She is holding a corona bottle between her ass cheeks _We all stared with disbelief _That's some freaky shit _he said laughing and we stared at the men and women that sat along the stage giving her dollar bills for her talents.

_**Come on boys the table are waiting-(vida)**_

We followed her up the stairs towards the VIP and made our way towards the tables, they each had buckets full of ice and bottles of whiskey, cognac, champagne on each table. There was strippers of all shapes, sizes, colors, and nationalities waiting by the tables and suddenly one stepped forward

_So who's the Birthday boy _she questioned. _That's me. _Embry muttered, all of us laughed. He continued _So you ready to give the Birthday boy a ride? _Vida then approached Embry and smacked his arm _Hey ...._

She slowly made her way too me, _Did you set all this up? I mean the VIP, bottles, and women? _she replied _Well I can't take credit for all of this it was all Mike's idea. I just provided the dancers and three bottles of Dom Perignon especially for you. _She winked and tapped my ass _Well I'll see you later I have to get back to work, enjoy your night. _Wow that was pretty cool of her I barely know the chick and Mike has turned out to be a pretty cool dude.

About an hour later.....

**_Since we in the club For now (For Now)  
Might as well get another round (round)  
Notice there ain't nothing in your cup  
So get here baby let me fill it up (fill it up)  
Go girl, (go, girl) Its your birthday (it's your birthday)  
Open wide, (open wide) I know your thirsty ( I know your thirsty)  
Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
We don't by no drinks at the bar  
We pop champagne cuz we got that dough  
Let me hear you say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
If you want it say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) _**

_Say ahh... _Embry sang to some random girl that made it to our table during the night because apparently we were the life of the party. Many people joined us that we befriended. At one of the tables Quil was leaning against a leather sofa with a stripper on his lap, jiggling her titties in his face and he gladly allowed his face to be smothered by her breast. I glanced to see that Seth was sitting with Mike and Loose Canon talking shit with each other while watching two strippers grind on one another, one of them had their legs wide open towards Seth, he watched as the other stripper leaned over her body and placed two fingers right on her center and then took them out and placed them in her mouth while staring right at Seth. He stared right back with lust in his eyes and biting his lip- Oh yeah he's gonna have a good night I thought to myself letting out a giggle, I sat at the table next to him rubbing my hand down my face, I was soooo wasted so I got up and decided to go to splash some water on my face to try and sober up a little at that moment the Dj said...

_Everyone it's time to bow down in the presence of greatness and welcome **La Hermosa Cisne....**_

Then the crowd went silent as all eyes shifted towards the stage at a beautiful Vixen that stepped out in the middle of the stage, fire lit at the edges of the stage, well what I could see of her was beautiful because she wore a mask that covered only her eyes. She was perfect, she had the fairest skin, long brown hair with curls at the tips that reached past her ass. She was pretty thin but with curves in all the right places, she had a six pack and her legs were sexy as fuck they were completely toned. She had a tattoo along the side of her rib cage. She was absolutely amazing, she even had the whole club in complete silence and taking in her beauty. She wore some feather thing on her head and the mask that covered her eyes, she had red lipstick on that contrasted well with her skin. She was even dressed simple with a bra top and bottom but still looked astonishing. She had an albino burmese around her neck and the guitar started strumming a nice beat that she slowly rolled her hips to....her body moved in waves and had everyone that surrounded her hypnotized. It was so silent that you could hear the crickets chirping, not literally but you get the point. It was as if she was making love to the snake while dancing, she didn't even take her clothes off but still made her dance seductive and sexy. I was so turned on by this petite goddess. The music came to an end and I got up breaking the silence clapping my hands and yelling _Now that's what I call a fucking show..Whooo,_ then at that moment the goddess looked straight up at me staring at my eyes behind the mask and my world shifted......my heart started to accelerate and pupils dilated it's as if a earthquake rumbled under my feet causing me to grasp the railing tightly to avoid falling over from the failing of my knees. I opened my mouth as if I was going to say something but I couldn't find any words, I was entranced. All I felt was that I needed and wanted to be next that woman to ravage her be one with her. The rest of the crowd soon followed clapping and roaring.

_**Well I'll be damned **_Embry said sadly causing me to snap out of my trance and glare at him **_Did you just do what I think you did? _**He asked me.

_**Shit!**_ I finally realized what he was asking me and couldn't believe that out of all the places and people I finally _Imprinted......**Fuck!**_

* * *

_**A/N: A LITTLE CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU LOL SO WHAT YOU THINK? WHO IS THIS MYSTERY WOMEN THAT JAKE IMPRINTED ON? LET ME HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS REVIEW! I HAVE THE MYSTERY WOMANS DANCE POSTED ON MY PROFILE ALONG WITH OTHER THINGS SO CHECK IT OUT. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? wOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE SOMEONE ELSES POINT OF VIEW, LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS....TIL NEXT TIME I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own anything, yadda yadda just messing around with some great characters made up by S.M.

To everyone that has added my story to your alerts and faves I just want to say Thanks! I can't believe anyone is actually following this story. And to all those that have reviewed I really appreciate the support and appreciation your giving this story. Mostly I'm just glad that I have followers. You all should know that I am grateful you're reading. Enjoy…..

**Chapter 6: Screw Fate**

_Song: Incubus-Drive_

_Sometimes, I feel the fear of, uncertainty stinging clear. And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear, take the wheel and steer._  
_It's driven me before, and it seems to a faint, haunting mass appeal._  
_But lately I am beginning to find that Ishould be the one behind the wheel._

I just stood there for what seemed like hours, gazing at the stage, which was now being used by another dancer. The crowd resumed whatever it is they were previously doing before my goddess performed. I was in shock, completely spellbound. What the fuck just happened? This can't be right! I couldn't have imprinted! Especially in Miami of all the places, my ancestors must've been some seriously sick fucked up individuals for playing such a cruel joke on me. I truthfully felt that imprinting wasn't in the cards for me. I could've sworn that I had already met my soul mate, _**Bella**. _I sighed

**"_Snap the fuck out of it_!" **Embry yelled while smacking me up across the head.

Why the fuck, is this fucking asshole making a habit out of smacking me across the back of my damn head? This dick head must have a set of enormous "cojones" on him to pull some shit like that. He definitely is brave, I'll give him that but I can't help but feel that he has some sort of death wish.

The hit started a rumble in my chest almost awakening the wolf in me. After embracing his words I started to realize that I couldn't comply with his request. There was nothing more I had ever wanted in my life; I so desperately wanted to snap the fuck out of it.

I started to tremble intensely, I was fucking pissed. Why the fuck was this happening? I refuse to have my life controlled by a bunch of fucking dead motherfuckers. Isn't it enough that I had my adolescence stolen from me? That I transform into a huge fucking hairy wolf? That the faith of my tribe depends on me: the future Chief, the Alpha of the pack? Don't I have enough burdens to bare? Haven't I already lost everything that I've ever cared deeply for such as: my mother, my youth and most importantly my Bella. I refuse to have my love life decided for me as well. Especially to a complete stranger that shakes her god damn ass for a fucking living! Even though I do have to admit that she is fucking hot with a killer bod. Still, I can't help but wonder how many notches she's added to her belt. I mean seriously working in this line of business men are more than willing to pay for sex, especially when it's a beautiful goddess with the tiniest waist and luscious breasts that I could just completely fondle and take into my mouth and tease with my tongue…. _**Stop! I battled with myself to stay in control and not give in to the imprint pull that was trying to trick me …Snap the fuck out of it I continued to yell at myself**._

Even though I've had my share of pussy I couldn't help but be hypocritical. I mean seriously it's not like you can turn a ho into a house wife! I thought to myself as I recalled the word's of a Ludacris song. This has got to be a fucking nightmare.

**_Dude, calm the fuck down. Did you forget where you are at?_** Embry exclaimed. Seth and Quil had joined him with concerned and clueless looks on their faces.

**_What the fuck is going on? _**Seth questioned while glaring at me and patiently awaiting a response.

That's when the trembles ceased. I slowly slumped into the chair with a sense of defeat. I felt like a prisoner in chains being kicked in the face. I am a victim of this venomous fate. I laid my head on the back part of the chair, while my ascending hands drifted over my face making their way through my hair roughly tugging on it. I felt numb.

I whispered then sighed...** _I Imprinted_****"_Can't I catch a fucking break?"_**I asked them in a muffled tone.

* * *

**"_Seriously, all I wanted was to come down here and enjoy my b-day and Spring Break. I wanted a week of no drama, just a week to forget all my stresses and to release all my inhibitions. I wanted to enjoy life and feel like a normal teenager for once_."** I felt overwhelmed.

They all knew how I felt about imprinting and also believed that I wouldn't. They were just as shocked as I was. Seth grabbed my shoulder. **"_We're here for you man, whatever it is your feeling and going through just know that, we understand."_**

_**DJ in the background: In just a few one lucky guy or gal is gonna have their chance to take a spin of the "Wheel of Friction," but first Cummin' to the stage is a woman who's been in the game since Kunta Kente was big ballin' and shot callin'. They say tricks are for kids and she got four of them mother fuckers! Let's give it up for 'Trix'! **_

_All you ladies pop your pussy like this Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss  
All you ladies pop your pussy like this Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now Lick it good suck this pussy, just like you should  
Right now, Lick it good suck this pussy just like you should  
My Neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack,…._

The guys continued to tower over me awaiting a response, while we watched Trix working the pole like a pro.

**"_You wanna know what I'm thinking and going through?"_** I asked rhetorically. While standing back up I glared at my brothers,

"**_I'm thinking that I want to get completely wasted and forget what just happened, I want to fight this urge I have in the pit of stomach to go and claim my mate. I want to say fuck you fate, and show fate that I'm in control of my destiny. The plan is to start by downing those two bottles of patron first until I'm completely numb"_** they all turned their holds towards the table to see what bottles I was pointing at. **"_ Then I'm planning on locating Vida and taking her to the bathroom and fucking devouring the shit out of her sexy fat ASS as I had originally planned to do on my birthday. I'm going to continue with my wolf's initial intentions."_ **I huffed while retreating towards the alcohol.

They all just watched me and shrugged their shoulders. Knowing that there was no point in arguing with me, they knew how stubborn I was. Once I had my mind made up there was no stopping me.

I chugged both bottles down quickly fighting the urge to find her. Embry and Quil sat back down with Mike and tossed a bunch of dollar bills at the two lesbian strippers that were licking each other's pussies from the 69 position; they were putting on one hell of a show. I had to force myself out of this lesbian trance aka "Heaven," so that I could proceed with my plan. I made my way down the steps on my quest to find Vida. I felt Seth trailing behind me, but I ignored him. He was not going to stop me. I needed release, release from all my stress. Vida was person for the job.

I saw her across the room talking to a group of chicks that she was escorting to a VIP table. I started to walk towards her approaching her from behind. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to my chest roughly. I picked up her hair from one shoulder slowly tossing it towards the other side which gave me full open access to her neck and her ear.

As her heartbeat increased I let out a warm breath before whispering in her ear, "_**Your body is calling me and suggesting that I take you to the bathroom, throw you up against the wall and ram my big fat cock into your soft wet pussy over and over again until you can no longer control your endless waves of orgasm, all while screaming my name."**_ Then I inhaled her sweet scent as it heightened, and teasingly licked and nipped her ear.

She didn't respond.

**"_Are you gonna deny your King his request? Or are you gonna be a good little Queen and obey?"_ **She turned around with a lustful smirk enjoying the role playing and replied, _"**Yes your Majesty**_**." **Grabbing my wrist she pulled me towards a private bathroom. All while glancing over her shoulder and winking. I winked back and bit my lower lip.

Unfortunately the gods had other plans for me; right before we entered the bathroom the D.J. began speaking.

**_It's that time where we usually have an audience member come and take a spin at the "Wheel of Friction," only tonight we're going to be doing it a little bit differently folks we were just informed that there is a bachelor celebrating his birthday tonight and we need him to come up here to spin the wheel. So __Jacob Black__ wherever you're horny ass it at, cautiously remove the lady from your grasp and make you way towards the stage please."_ **

I halted along with Vida as soon as I heard my name. Wtf? Who gave my name and what the fuck is the wheel of friction? Then Vida faced me, **"_We will continue this after you appease your followers, your highness."_ **She pulled me towards the stage holding my hand and climbing the steps towards a huge fucking wheel. It had many colors and different prizes written all over it. We made it up to where the D.J. was and she then released my hand and whispered, "**_I'll be waiting for you and so will my wet kitty_." **She grinned and walked away. That's fucking weird because that shit was sexy ass fuck yet my cock didn't even twitch.

D.J.: **_So Mr. Black do you know how to play the game_? **I replied sarcastically; **_Let me guess you spin it? And win whatever prize the little stick lands on? _**I rolled my eyes and snorted. I stood tall with my arms crossed over my chest. Who the fuck does this guy think he is Robin Leach?

**"_Alright birthday boy go ahead and spin_!"**

I gave in grabbing the knob, and roughly spun the wheel. The anxiety of waiting for the damn thing to stop had my mind going haywire. I didn't give three shits about this. All I wanted was to get back to Vida to forget this pain in my heart. I needed a distraction to avoid giving in, it was getting harder to avoid. My wolf was driving me crazy, demanding that I track the mystery girl and claim her as my mate. **"_Alright everyone let's see what the consolation prize is?"_**

I read it with him and I couldn't believe my fucking eyes. I just happened to win a lap dance that was to be performed on the stage, by the guest performer of the night. _**Fuck me with a stick**_

Fate definitely had a hand in this, the crowd roared and a bus boy brought a chair to the middle of the main stage. I was escorted to the chair by some stripper. I heard Quil and Seth chant Jacob! Jacob! They had big ol' kool Aid smiles, they knew exactly what was going to happen. If I didn't know any better I would think that maybe they had something to do with it, not fate. After I turned towards the pack my suspicion was confirmed. Those fucking queers, Seth was handing a wad of money to the D.J. and grinning right at me. Those assholes set this shit up! But who in the fuck did I think I was fooling? There was no point in being angry with them. They knew me well and made sure I didn't do something I would regret, especially trying to deny y imprint when denying my imprint was inevitably.

I sat there shaking my left foot and biting my nails, patiently awaiting my b-day lap dance. My back was to the audience and I was positioned to watch a spotlight that was centered on the stage. The lights were turned down and the D.J began playing a familiar beat, Myas' -My love is like Whoa. The first words of the song started playing at the very moment that a slim figure stepped into the spotlight with her back towards me.

**_See baby...  
I know you've had your share of girls  
I am more than confident that you won't ever have to search  
these streets for affection.  
I got you._**

It's as if the words were spoken directly to me. I felt the pull instantly, it was magnetic. All I knew and felt at that moment was my angel.

She stood in the middle of the spot light wearing one of those gangster hats in black. Her hair must've been pulled up into it because I couldn't see the beautiful brown curly locks. She was wearing a man's black sports jacket that was big on her but it was alluring. She also had the sexiest killer black thigh high boots that instantly hardened my cock. "**_Damn."_ **I murmured while readjusting myself; If I wasn't careful I'd definitely poke someone's eye out with this monster. I sat in the chair, slouched with my legs open. Hands were clenching the material my jeans. My self control was becoming harder and harder. I licked my lips imagining this very scene from one of my fantasies involving _Bella._ My own thoughts betrayed me; here I was watching my mate and my mind wouldn't stop thinking about Bella. But I quickly distanced those thoughts. What was important now was my future, and she was right in front of me. My eyes were locked on her back. My heart sped up. I needed her to turn around so that I can see that beautiful face that went with the sexy physique. I wanted to gaze into the eyes of my angel.

_**What kind of girl you like  
I know my looks can be deceivin'  
Tell me am I your type  
My main goal is to please you….**_

She swayed her hips to the music. I still couldn't see her face, she had it tilted down with the hat sitting low on her face. Her luscious red lips were mouthing the words to the song as if she were singing directly to me. Was this possible? Did she feel the connection as well? She was completely oblivious to my fascination of her presence, because she was lost in the music. She strolled towards me, and seductively touched my arm, slowly caressing it. Her hand went up my arm, passed my shoulder slowly while she made her way around my chair. Her hands continued the voyage passing my neck and down the other arm. My body was on fire, if she kept up with this charade I won't be able to control myself. I wanted to see her face; no I needed to see her face. She was in front of the pole and slowly removed the jacket revealing an even hotter outfit. I let out a breath. Was I holding it this whole time?

The top was sexy, it complimented her full natural breasts, it was made of leather and had black see through material that slightly revealed her nipples. My eyes made their way down her breast towards her small waist, down her tone abdomen.

**_Oh my god_. **My hand was gripping my chest due to the heart attack I was about to have. She had her belly button pierced, but that's not what stopped my heart. I had a clear view of the tattoo on her ribs; it was of some tribal design wrapping around a wolf. There was no denying it now, the goddess right in front of me was definitely my mate. A growl irrupted from my chest, I wanted to mark her badly now. I needed to feel our bodies intertwined my cock was aching.

She had curvy hips and wore a leather bottom piece that matched the top. Her body was stunning, her moves resembled a snake. She started to twirl around the pole and removed her hat, releasing her long curls. As soon as she stopped working the pole she approached me.

* * *

_**My love is like...whoa My kiss is like...whoa  
My touch is like...whoa My sex is like...whoa  
My ass is like...whoa My body's like...whoa and you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it?**_

My jaw dropped and eyes widened. I couldn't believe it, was I having one of my Bella fantasies? No….this was real, she was real. **_Bella?_** I whispered only loud enough for her to hear. She danced right in front of me, and placed her hands on my thighs bent down between my legs and stared right into my eyes. She bit her lip and smirked. I can't believe this shit, how is this possible? I imprinted on Bella. But at that moment I chased my thoughts away, I would deal with my brain later. Right now my other head was in control and wanted to focus on the _Best Damn Lap Dance _I have and ever will have in my life!

She stood back up and placed her legs on either side of me. She was grinding her pussy right on top of its owner. My hands held onto her hips at the same time that I bucked my own hips, setting off a moan from both of us. Her body slanted backwards giving me access to her stretched out abdomen, while holding her with one arm so she wouldn't fall. My other hand caressed from her neck over her breast, down her belly button and over the panties just above her center.

**"_Hey, control yourself, you're in a public place and wouldn't want everyone to witness your first time together, would you?" _**My wolf hearing picked up Seth's questioning voice. He was standing at the edge of the stage grinning and shaking his head in laughter.

We snapped out of our trance while the music seized. She then looked at me with her brown eyes. _Jacob _She sighed and placed her lips on mine giving me the most passionate kiss I've ever had. She broke the kiss and blushed. We were making love with our clothes on.

The crowd roared and the D.J. spoke:

_**Now that had to be the best birthday present a man can receive, give it up for La Hermosa Cisne**. _

**_Happy fucking birthday, Jacob wooo! _**Quil yelled from the upstairs VIP, when we stood up I looked up towards him noticing Mike right next to him with a huge fucking sneaky smile. They were laughing and hive fiving each other like major dorks. The asshole set me up! He knew Bella was a dancer here and planned it out. His smile gave it away, but truthfully I couldn't be mad at him. I realized that I too had a smile that reached from ear to ear. Why wouldn't I? I imprinted on Bella. She guided me off the stage holding hands. We made our way down the steps were she pulled me with her to the locker rooms. Once inside, she closed the door and pushed me up against the wall tugging me down by my shirt so that I was at eye level with her. We were face to face staring in each other's eyes. The room was so quiet; all we could hear was the beat of our hearts. They were beating fast and were in sync.

_I missed you! _She softly spoke and attacked my lips with her own. We were hungry for each other and it showed. I was so turned on and by the pheromones she was releasing, she was too. She jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist, and I gripped her by the ass. I lightly nipped her bottom lip, I caressed her lips with my tongue while seeking access to deepen the kiss. She responded by parting her lips and granting me access. **_Ugh _**she moaned, which brought about my growl. The kisses intensified and we were panting. Her aroma filled the room and I felt drugged. She had her fingers in my hair and pulled roughly on it. That only teased me more and I slammed her body up against the wall. I removed both of her hands out of my hair and held them over her head. I broke our kiss and made my way down to her neck. I bit and licked her earlobe while grinding my cock into her and inhaling her sweet strawberry scent. I wanted to show her how much I missed her as well.

**_Oh my god,Jacob don't stop that Ugh… feels so damn good! _**

Suddenly something in my brain snapped. My lower head was no longer in control. Memories started flashing in my mind like a projection screen. I lifted my head to look back in her eyes but this time, the lust disappeared. They were now filled with rage.

Her eyes revealed confusion by the sudden loss of our intense passion.

**_Jacob?What's wrong? _**

I finally broke my silence grinding my teeth I muttered.

**_Where's your husband, Mrs. Cullen?_**

* * *

**Dun dun dun….lol So? What did you think? Was that a good way for Jake and Bells to be reunited? Let me know your thoughts. Also I wanted to know if you guys would like to read Bella's POV of their reunion or would you like to continue on with JPOV?**

**Oh yeah, check out Bellas outfit and tattoo on my profile.**

**Let me know your thoughts and ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own anything, just messing around with some great characters made up by S.M.

**Sooooo sorry for the long update but I'v been really busy. This is sort of a filler chapter so I hope I dont disappoint. Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: Three Doors Down- Here without You**

Chapter 7: **Life without the Sun**

**_A hundred days have made me older_**  
**_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_**  
**_A thousand lies have made me colder_**  
**_And I don't think I can look at this the same_**  
**_But all the miles that separate_**  
**_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face…._**

(Same day but early in the morning)

**BOV**

Beep Beep Beep

**Ugh Shut Up** I protested, attempting to turn off the snooze button.

My head was buried deep into the fluffy pillow, trying to ward off the rays of sunlight that aspired to wake me from my dream state. I've been having the same recurring dream for about two years now and I can't seem to shake it off. It was my subconscious mind drawing out its true feelings, proving more and more what my heart truly desired, but couldn't have.

I turned over and extended my body out completely, stretching each and every muscle in my body that managed to stiffen in my deep peaceful slumber. Sitting up in bed I tossed my legs carelessly over the side, rubbing my eyes and yawning. It was always a priority of mine to set my alarm clock early in order to watch the sunrise from my balcony window. It was a great way to start the long treacherous day. It always put me in a better mood and it was such a beautiful sight that I would really miss once I returned home. I mean if I ever returned home.

Opening my balcony doors I stepped out on the terrace and leaned onto the railing, inhaling the sweet smell of salt water as the cool breeze rolled off the waves and through my hair. I watched as the sun slowly began to rise peacefully which brought a smile upon my face. The sunrise always made my day because it was a reminder of my personal sun; Jacob.  
As I stood there, I reflected on my dream, it was the vision I had before the fight with the newborns, when I pleaded with Jake to kiss me. The one of our future, our marriage, kids, or the one I would have had if I had not been so blind.

**_Quit being so pathetic Bella, your too late! Just snap the fuck out of it and deal with the consequences of the choices you've made. It's been two years and you haven't spoken a word to him. He has probably moved on already and imprinted on someone and is living a happy life._**

I couldn't help it though this dream felt much more real than all the other times.

**_Get over yourself you selfish girl, it's just your guilt eating at you because today's his 18th birthday. Yet, you're not there to share it with him_**.

After watching the sunrise, I strolled over to my nightstand and opened my drawer to pull out my jogging pants and a sports bra, which I casually tossed over my shoulder making my way towards the bathroom. Glaring at my reflection in the mirror, I brushed my teeth, splashed water on my face, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. After my morning routine, I returned to my bedroom, I sat on my bed and slipped on my socks and shoes. Then I walked out my room to the kitchen to get my keys, while strolling towards the door.

Stepping out the elevator, I glanced at the front desk, Good Morning Miss Swan, going out for your morning jog? A kind Haitian gentleman questioned. I just looked him in the eyes, smiled softly and nodded my head, informing him that his assumption was correct.

I made my way passed the pool, down the boardwalk and onto the sand. I quickly stretched and began to jog. I ran along the shoreline at a steady pace. Soon after I arrived at Miami, I began running to clear my head and to keep myself in shape. I loved the way my body looked now; I've filled up and I'm completely tone. I'm nothing like the scrawny girl I use to be. I also began to run because it is important to stay in top-notch shape due to my job, and my dance career.

After finishing my morning run and work out, I headed back to my gorgeous apartment. My apartment was right in the middle of South Beach, it was definitely a luxurious condo, one that I would have never been able to afford since I'm a college student. It is one I wouldn't be able to afford even after I graduate college. Alice gave it to me as a gift. She had seen my future and implied that I would have a lot of drama living in my dorm room after a month. So she offered the condo to me as a gift, I fought with her continuously, refusing to accept such an extravagant present, but she annoyed the hell out of me by singing "One hundred bottles of beer on the wall" over and over again while I was trying to sleep. So I accepted to shut her up and haven't seen her since, but that's all in the past no need to dwell over my past mistakes.

I made my way back into my bathroom and removed my clothes. I opened the glass door and leaned in to turn the knob in the shower to hot. The steam filled up the room and I stepped into the shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and rinsed my body with my vanilla body wash. Slowly caressing my body, I began to drift off fantasizing about that night in the tent with Jacob. How he felt so good snuggled up against my body. How great he smelled as I inhaled his scent, he engulfed all my senses at that moment he still does even being many miles apart. Those days I fought to prevent myself from feeling for him, I was so blinded, it's like I had a shield that was blocking him from entering my soul. At the time, I felt you can only love one person, and I refused to let Edward go even though he had let me go at one point. Edward was my first love, but our time apart made me grow close to Jacob. This allowed him to heal my broken heart while claiming a piece of it as his own. Not until my wedding day did I feel my heart had completely healed. However, I was a fool, mistaking my happiness as being a direct result from Edwards return. It wasn't until that day, that I finally realized I was making a huge mistake.

The water began to coo so I shoved my head under the stream of water, to rinse the remnants of shampoo out of my hair. I turned the knob shutting off the water; I stepped out the shower and wrapped myself up in a towel.

**_You're not the same pitiful self-conscious girl you use to be, you are strong, independent and sexy. You know why you didn't go through with the wedding, and why you ran instead of confessing your love for Jacob. It just wasn't the time, at that moment of Jacob's kiss you not only realized that you loved him, you also realized that you wanted to live life to the fullest. Experience everything life has to offer, even if it meant abandoning those you loved. You left because you needed to grow and learn to love yourself, because if you do not love yourself, how can you ever love another person enough to give them your whole heart?_**

I quickly dressed and made my way back to the kitchen, pushing all my thoughts of the past to the back of my mind. Today was going to be a good day, I told myself repeatedly. Pulling out a frying pan I contemplated what I would make for breakfast, I need my energy if I'm going to make it through my classes today. I had two midterms to take, before I start my spring break vacation. I decided on scrambled eggs with ham and cheese. I pulled out half a loaf of Cuban bread and cut it in half while spreading a little bit of butter for extra flavor. I then positioned the slices in the oven for a few minutes, then I retrieved the slice and cut it in half making sure to leave enough for my roommate, he would be up soon and definitely hungry. I placed the scrambled eggs in the bread to form a sandwich. Then I prepared some Cuban coffee and milk a.k.a **Cortadito**I giggled at myself, even my thoughts spoke Spanish with a gringa (white girl) accent.

**"Hey beautiful, what are you laughing about?" **Mike questioned while entering the kitchen rubbing his eyes of sleep. "**Not that I mind, I love seeing that gorgeous smile, I don't get to see it that often**." He finished while kissing my forehead and plopped his ass in the stool by the counter.

**"At myself and how horribly I sound speaking Spanish." **I replied grinning at him while placing his plate in front of him.

**"Who cares? At least you fully understand the dialect and speak it well enough. All that matters is that the person you're talking too understands you. You're bilingual now baby**." He smirked while biting into his sandwich.

"**Hey, I have an idea why don't you throw on a sexy bikini and come with me down to the beach? It should be insane, many tourists' are here for spring break getting wasted, should be fun**." Mike sang

**"I wish I could but unfortunately I'm not as lucky as you, your spring break started early, but I still have two midterms left. By the time I'm done it'll be too late, and I have to work tonight anyways." **I responded with an appalled expression.

"**Are you performing tonight, or working the bar?" **He probed.

**"Both**" I sighed my response. **"So I got to get ready before I get late to class**" Placing my plate in the sink.

**"Are you coming by tonight?"**

Mike responded. "**Not sure, hopefully I'll meet, and I quote "a GIRL Gone Wild on the beach that can occupy my time." **He said while making imaginary quotation marks in the air. **"It's been a while since I got laid, man I'm fucking horny."**

I walked away laughing at his bluntness, "**Well Good Luck, hope you get your dick wet." **I chuckled

**_I'm here without you baby, But you're still on my lonely mind_**  
**_I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time_**  
**_I'm here without you baby, But you're still with me in my dreams_**  
**_And tonight it's only you and me_**

* * *

"**Finally free**" I sighed stepping out of class, I turned on my phone it was 5:27 pm; the professor had requested they be turned off prior to taking the test. Flipping it open I read my one and only text message.

**_I miss you_**

**_C_**

I wrote back before shutting the phone and putting it in my back pocket.

* * *

After glaring at the clock above the bar for the millionth time, I sighed when I realized it was still early, only 9:30. I just wanted to end my shift so the I can get back to see…

**"Hey B, you okay?" **Chanel interrupted my train of thought while handing two Heineken's to a man on the other side of the bar. She must have sensed my anxiety.

**"I'm fine sweetie, just tired." **Pouring myself another shot of patron I continued, "**It's been a long day, can't wait to perform." **It was the truth, dancing was a part of me, it is my passion. I love how it makes me feel, which is a sense of liberation.

"**And I can't wait to watch you; you seriously know how to entrance your audience**." She giggled.

**"You know I am more than willing to help ease some of your tension." **She approached me from behind and wrapped one arm around my waist and the other hand brushed my hair off my shoulder exposing my neck and ear, where she trailed soft kisses down towards my collarbone.

Turning my body facing hers, I looked her in the eyes,** "As tempting as that sounds babe, I'll have to pass." **I needed to stop her before things went too far; Chanel always had a way of seducing me. She was beautiful, exotic and sexy and even though I am definitely not a lesbian, she always made me extremely horny. She was the only women I have ever been with and she wanted more. Even though the sex was mind blowing, I could not let it go on. Because for me it was just fun, but for Chanel it was more. She wanted a relationship and all I wanted was to experiment. I softly pressed my lips against hers and gave her a quick peck.

"**Well Bella baby, you know the offer still stands, I'm here when you need me." **She pulled away from me and returned to serving more drinks. **"Well I'm going to change; I should be going up soon."**

She responded, "**Let's see what La Hermosa Cisne, has in store for her audience tonight." **She winked with a small glint of lust in her eyes. I smiled back at her, she gave me the nickname after one of my personal performances for her, it means beautiful swan. The name caught on, and has been my stage name ever since.

* * *

While wrapping up my performance, the crowd remained silent. That is until I heard a rough male voice yell from the VIP area upstairs, **"Now that's what I call a fucking show, Woo!" **All while clapping at the same time. The appraisal was flattering which in turn caused the blood to rush to my cheeks and tainted my fair skin pink. Looking up towards the commotion, I gazed into an exquisite pair of onyx eyes. My breath stopped and my heart raced. They look just like Jacob's, but it was impossible, my eyes had to be playing tricks on me. Besides the lights had me blinded it couldn't have been him. What would he be doing all the way across the country? In a strip club no less. Maybe he decided to pay me a visit. **_Bella quit it with the wishful thinking_**.

As I walked off the stage, I suddenly felt different. My body trembled, and my hands were shaking. But for once in a long time, I actually felt alive and even whole. This brought a smile upon my face. All my worries from earlier today, faded.

I made my way back to the locker room to take another quick shower and rest for a few minutes. I only had time for a short break because I was requested to dance again, but this time I have to give a lap dance along with my performance. I usually don't give personal dances, I only work the bar but since I was feeling good I decided one dance couldn't hurt. Since the lap dance was going to be for a birthday boy I wanted to be generous, shit, I just might pretend that he's Jacob.

After resting for about 20 minutes, I got dressed. I decided to perform Mya routine; I was feeling especially sexy and confident and that is exactly what the song represents. I had the perfect outfit that would give all the men watching tonight a major woody. While chugging down my fifth shot the D.J. played my song. I walked up the stage, but the lights were off. I gave instructions only to turn the spotlight once I was at center stage. Once the spotlight transfixed on me, my body and mind became entranced by the music. I was so in tune with the music and swayed my hips to the beat. When I danced all my shyness and nervousness disappeared and replaced with confidence and cockiness. I walked towards the stranger and couldn't believe my eyes. I wasn't going crazy before. Jacob, my Jacob was really here and apparently hasn't realized that it's me, oh this is going to be fun. The little devil Bella that sat on my shoulder instigated and convinced me to continue withholding my identity until I was ready to give the lap dance. I wanted to tease him as much as possible making it the best lap dance of his life.

Watching his gaze on me sent chills straight down to my core soaking my panties. His gazed ignited a fire within me without even placing a finger on my body. _When did Jake turn into a panty dropper_? Wow I have always sensed an attraction towards him but this was ridiculous. If I didn't get my hormones on check I will definitely pounce on him. He has definitely grown some more and is much more buff. He is Beautiful. I decided that it was time to reveal my identity and I did so by removing my hat and releasing my curls. I approached and laughed to myself when I saw his expression. His mouth was open and his eyes where open wide. He probably thinks he's dreaming, maybe I should do something to prove I'm real. After staring him in the eye I bit my lip seductively and then straddled his thighs. But suddenly my playful mood was gone and replaced with desire once I felt his hard cock on my pussy. I began to grind myself on his dick increasing the friction I felt on my clit. It was sending chills all over my body. This felt so right and the tension gradually increased. His hand trailed down my body giving me goose bumps. I rubbed my pussy with much more force against him and my orgasm was at its brink. Once his hand made it's way to my panty my anticipation caused my body to explode. I felt tingles everywhere and I literally saw stars. I have never had such an intense orgasm in my life. It was fucking unbelievable. As soon as I came down from my high, the song ceased. I brought my body back up to look directly in his eyes, and I saw love, devotion, lust and my soul mate. _Jacob _I whispered and I did what my body wanted to do for two years, I kissed him.

I don't remember how I ended up in the locker room with Jacob or how we ended up in this intimate position. All I knew at that moment was that I had to have him. But my horny thoughts were pushed aside once he stop kissing my neck and broke our trance. He was out of breath from our make out session. His eyes that were just filled of lust were now full of rage

**Jacob, what's wrong?** I asked

His reply snapped me out of my stupor,

**"Where's your husband, Mrs. Cullen?"**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. The next update will be sooner, I promise. I will have some pics up tomorrow of Bella's apartment and Chanel on my profile. Right now I'm to tired to do it. ;( Sorry ****Anyways...in regards to this chapter...any questions? I slipped in a few things here and there to keep you guessing. Ley me know your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the wait, haven't had the time and truthfully I've been kind of lazy. :P**

**No seriously though, there have been family problems, and I'm a week post op. I also started another fic called my Best Friend's Girl-A/H. Check it out if you're interested. Hope you guys enjoy, wasn't my best but hey it's an update.**

**Song: Black Eyed Peas- I Got a Feeling.**

Chapter 8: **Truth Unfolds**

"Where's your husband Mrs. Cullen?" The question rolled off his tongue demanding an answer. He roughly separated their lust filled bodies that were intimately intertwined, causing his body to begin shaking violently. He backed away from her gritting his teeth, as he recalled their last encounter.

Jacob stood there staring at her with so much fury, attempting to steady his breathing and controlling his rage. He stood there in awe; he couldn't believe that he had just been reunited with not only his first true love, but his best friend, and now his imprint. He thought she was dead, actually worse, he thought she was walking this earth as a damn bloodsucker.

It seemed like hours passed before she began speaking. She was contemplating her words carefully, he knew this because she'd open her mouth slightly to speak but would close them by biting her bottom lip. He began to get restless and truthfully watching her bite her bottom lip was teasing the shit out of him, and almost caused him to come undone. He considered caving and just continuing where they left off, but hell fuck no, she didn't deserve his kindness so he had to be strong if he was going to get any kind of answers from her. She will not be getting away that easily, it's as if she knows exactly what to do to turn him into a pile of mush. This had to be apart of the imprint shit, not letting him stay mad he thought. _Damn this fucking imprinting shit and damn my fucking ancestors who were getting a rise out of my fucked up situation._

"Miss Swan," she corrected me, confusing me even more.

"What?" I questioned.

"My name is Miss Swan_." _She stared deep in my eyes with a saddened look upon her face. WTF why the hell is she sad? I'm the one that just found out my long lost best friend has been alive for the past two years, shaking her damn ass on a cabaret stage in goddamn Miami, while my dumb ass has been pining away for my loss like a sorry ass loser. So what did she have to be so sad about? I don't understand.

"What do you mean?" I questioned again, still misunderstanding.

"I mean, that my name is Miss Swan, because I was never married."

My body stopped trembling and I just stood there in disbelief and confusion. What is she talking about? She was never married? How could this be? The last time I saw her she was planning on ending her life to become one of them. She was going to get married.

"Jacob, I never married him. I realized that I was making a mistake." She sighed_._

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" She asked

I responded nodding my head and replying. "It was in my room, after the battle with the newborns. After you admitted you loved me but chose him anyways."

I backed up into the bench that was behind me. As soon as I pressed up against it with the back of my calves, I began to recall the memories of that awful night, while sitting down, old feelings began to resurface. My eyes began to tear up; I quickly rubbed them not wanting her to see me so weak. But she noticed, and kneeled down in front of me, she stared up at me, lifted my chin up with her finger and wiped the tear off my cheek with the other and then brought her hand down to hold my hand that was lying lazily on my lap.

"I'm so sorry Jake; I should have never left like that, especially since you needed me. You would've never left me when I needed you most." I continued to stare in her eyes awaiting an explanation.

"After I left your house, I went home and cried myself to sleep. Edward stayed with me and questioned whether I was making the right decision. At that moment, I thought I had."

She got up and repositioned herself so that she sat next to me.

She brushed a stray hair away from her face and behind her ear. "After a few weeks I heard you ran away and no one had heard from you. That's when something inside of me snapped. I began to rethink the choices I was making. I was confused, so I did what I thought was best for me, I told Edward that I wasn't ready for marriage or to be turned. I just needed time, time to myself to see what was best for me. I needed time to begin living my life." Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes continued their gaze into mine, they pleaded understanding.

"So I decided to visit Renee, and the rest well…" She stopped suddenly and stood up.

"The rest what?" I desperately urged her on, wanting to know what her decision was, what she had been up to the past two years, other than shaking _MY_ money maker in front of a bunch of sick horny men, why she decided not to call me?

I guess she knew that I had many questions that I wanted answers to by the look on my face because she began speaking again.

"Jake, can you do me a favor, please?" She begged.

"Of course, anything for you." I looked into her beautiful eyes portraying my loyalty in that gaze.

She sighed, smiled and looked back at me.

"Just for tonight, can you not ask me where I've been and what I'm going to do? Because all that matters right now is that fate brought us back together on your birthday and now I'm here with you."

I glanced at our hands that were linked together. Standing up I replied.

"I guess, but you _will _explain everything to me first thing tomorrow. I am only agreeing to this because I want to enjoy this night and not dwell on the past. Especially now since my birthday wish came true." I gave her a sly grin.

She smiled, "Of course, but tonight is your night and we need to celebrate. You're eighteen and we don't need any drama."

"So let me change, I'm taking you to a special party!" She grinned at me

"What do you mean special?" I questioned which caused her to laugh. "Oh it's very special! You and wait….. Who else are you here with?"

Two can play this game. "Ahhhh you'll just have to wait and see won't you Miss Swan"

I smiled; it felt so good giving her-her smile, knowing that she was never married to that leech.

"Whatever you say Mr. Black!" She smacked my chest and made her way towards a locker I'm assuming is hers and took out a bag. "After we officially toast to your becoming a man," She winked. "We'll start working on getting you some action."

**_I know that we'll have a ballIf we get down  
and go out and just lose it allI feel stressed out,  
__I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control_**

She smiled at me which caused me to frown. What is she thinking? Do I look like I need help getting laid? How can she even think I'd even ever consider fucking anyone, when she was my whole world. Oh that's right, she doesn't know about the imprint. But can't she feel it? Doesn't _she_ want me? The way she was just all over my cock proved how much she wanted me. But was she denying it now? Did she regret it? One thing's for sure. I was not about to tell her about the imprint. She'd probably feel obligated to be with me since she's always been so selfless. Nope, I was going to do this the right way and make sure she isn't as flaky as she's always been. There is no way I am handing her a heart worth breaking. She is going to love me of her own free will. The only problem is controlling these lust filled feelings of mine and my constant need to claim her as my own. I'd have to keep my hands to myself.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked after seeing my expression. "Huh?"

"I asked if you're okay, because you just gave me the saddest puppy dog face." She smirked. I had to lay this shit off real quick. "Well it's sad to know that you think a buff looking stud such as my self needs help getting laid. You assume I'll need help." I challenged her and gave her a serious look. "Uh..no..I mean…I just…" She stuttered and tried to find the words. "I meant that I'm taking you somewhere that you'll love so much that you'll be thanking me later. It's every guys and some girl's fantasy. I mean if you don't mind hanging out with me, you don't have to you can continue on with your own plans. Just forget I even asked." She blushed and turned her back around looking into her bag and avoiding my gaze. I see some things still haven't changed. I began to approach her and leaned against the locker; I lifted her chin with my finger and just looked at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I'm just fucking with you; I wanted to get a rise out of you. It's been a while since I've seen you blush, and I really missed it." I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand and she blushed some more.

"Well, okay but you need to wait outside so I can shower quickly and change, I'll meet up with you in 10 minutes." She said trying to change the subject.

"Alright, I'll be waiting! So don't pull anymore disappearing acts on me again."

I made my way out the locker rooms and back up to the VIP area. With a huge smile on my face I made my way towards Mike first. He was just leaning on the bar sipping on some drink with a huge kool-aid smile on his face. He watched as I approached. "You sneaky little bitch," I said pushing his shoulder lightly and laughing out loud, "You knew all along! You sneaky little fruit!."

"What? Me? What are you talking about? Oh you must mean Bella" He said while slapping his own head pretending as if he forgot. "It must have slipped my mine, I totally forgot you two knew each other." He said with a sly fucking grin.

"You fucking bitch you could have at least fucking warned me!" I said.

"What and miss the look on your face? I mean it looked like you had just seen a ghost, dude you looked like you were in some weird sort of trance." I looked at him thinking if he only knew, I was in a trance. It was the imprint pull.

"Whatever man, I'll definitely get you back for that one." I said pushing him again against the other shoulder. That's when Seth and the other guys approached me with concerned looks on their faces. They all surrounded me and began the interrogation.

"So, what happen? Where's Bella?" Embry asked.

"She's showering and changing, she's taking us to some sort of wild party, to celebrate my birthday." I replied, knowing damn well that they wanted more dirt on Bella.

"And?" Seth questioned. "What is she doing here? Where's Edward?"

I laughed making my way towards our table and pouring myself a drink. I sat down in the chair closest to the mini stage that had a beautiful brunette dancing around the pole. She bent over with her ass in my face, giving me a clear view of her pussy lips. I continued to stare, taking my time to respond to Seth's question, I knew I was annoying the fuck out of the three of them with my laid back attitude. They had worried expressions, expecting me to freak out at any minute. But they didn't know I had nothing to freak out about. She wasn't married, she chose me, she chose life and that's all I ever wanted. I gulped down the entire glass of Hennessey and sat the glass back down on the table and leaned back. I glanced at the three wolves towering over me.

"She never married the leech. She chose life." I responded grinning.

"What?" Quil asked. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, I didn't feel like dealing with any of this shit right now, all I wanted was to be happy. I wanted to enjoy my birthday, my imprint, my Bella.

"Look, she hasn't told me the whole story, all she said was that after the new born fight she was confused about everything. She told the leech she changed her mind and that she wanted to live her life. So she ended it with him and went to live with her mom." I explained.

"Okay, I get it. But why hadn't she called you? And does she know about the imprint?"

I growled. "No, she doesn't know and it's gonna stay that way until I decide to tell her!" I warned in Alpha tone. "Like I said before, she hasn't told me the whole story, and I'd like to keep it like that for tonight. It's my birthday, I just want to enjoy my night out in this city and forget all my problems. I'll worry about everything else tomorrow."

Bella approached the guys from behind with Mike in tow. She seemed happy and friendly with him. She tapped Seth on his shoulder with a big smile on her face. He turned and pulled her into a big bear hug. She giggled and returned his embrace. She pulled back to glance at his face. She gasped.

"OMG! Seth you look so different! Your looking…" She stopped and got back on her feet. She gazed staring him down. Jealousy flowed through my veins as I watched her ogle my friend and pack brother. She decided to finish her statement. "Good!"

Seth giggled nervously and he blushed, he stared down at his feet while rubbing the back of his neck refusing to look me in the eye. I'll give him something to blush about. My growling escalated and I stepped closer, but Embry brought his arm up against my chest to prevent me from moving any closer. "Calm down dude, she's yours remember?" He stated with one brow up, questioning my sanity. "Yeah," I calmed down, "but if he keeps on acting like a little school girl with a crush, I'm gonna rip him a new one."

Bella noticed my stance and decided she wanted to keep fucking with me. "You know Seth, I've always been attracted to Jake and his bod, but I think your starting to give him some competition." She said giggling and winked at him.

Quil decided to jump in, "Hey! What about me?" He said while flexing his pecs and moving them up and down. "No hug for the finest looking guy in here?"

She hugged him and then Embry. He laughed and she approached me. "I see Quil still knows how to court a lady."

She faced me and asked, "So you ready to party?" Giving me a wicked grin.

Her question pulled me out of my jealous stupor. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. All the rambling and catching up had distracted me from what was really important, which was Bella's outfit.

My dick decided to spring into action at the sight of my Bella. She was dressed up like a school girl. She had on a tight mini plaited ruffle skirt with her ass cheeks hanging out. Her mid-drift was bare and exposed. Covering up her supple breast was a piece of white cloth a tube top. It also had a collar, with a tie attached that lie in between her boobs. Her hair was in high pigtails, with curls on the tips. She had on a pair of glasses and was staring back at me waiting a reaction while sucking hard on a cherry lollipop. My gaze was transfixed on her luscious lips which continued it's attack on the hard candy. As she pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and twirled it around it caused her cheeks to be suctioned inwards like a fish. Damn! She looked like she could suck some mean dick. What I wouldn't give to stick my cock in her mouth right now, since she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hey numb nuts, your student asked you a question." Embry chuckled while closing my mouth shut that had gaped open.

"Huh?" I questioned completely loss.

That's when they all roared in laughter, I guess my expression and desperation was hilarious.

"So you boys ready to experience a real party?"

"Bells, why are you dressed like that?" I really liked how sexy she looked in the outfit, but I wanted it to be for my eyes only. My wolf was threatening to come out and claim what's mine. But I didn't want to scare her, and push her away.

"We are going to a theme party. The theme is back to school."

"Okay, I get the whole school girl thing, but don't you think it's a little to revealing?" I questioned with a saddened puppy dog look. She responded by laughing out loud, which caused me to jump, I wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Revealing? You think? You haven't seen nothing yet!" She chuckled.

She made her way to the bar and approached the cute bartender. She whispered in her ear and the girl just nodded. The bartender left and came back with a bottle in her hand. She gave it to Bella and told her that she was going to get ready to give her fifteen minutes. Bella said okay and made her way back to my table where I sat next to Mike.

"So Mike," She questioned while pouring two cups of Hennessey Paradis, one for me and one for herself. "You gonna join us?"

"Damn right, you know I never miss a Bliss party." He looked at her with a cup in his hand pleading for a drink. She shook her head no. "This is a special drink for a special guy, sorry, you'll have to settle for the regular Hennessey." Her statement caused the butterflies in my stomach to go haywire. I was her special guy.

"Anyways, you guys better drink up, I'm just waiting for my girl to get ready then we'll go. My hook up will only be there for another twenty minutes."

We all nodded and continued to drink, her small petite friend approached us. She was dressed in an equally revealing costume.

"Hey" she said to us. Quil quickly jumped up to greet the chick. Bella introduced us, "This is Quil, Embry Seth and Jake. You already know Mike. Guys this is Chanel."

Quil responded, "Hey Chanel, it's nice to meet you, I was wondering I'm new in town and don't know my way around. You think you could give me directions to your apartment?" He asked with a sly grin, which gained him an elbow to the gut. Ommph! "Shut up Quil!" Bella retorted sounding annoyed by his lame pick up line. We all laughed at his stupidity and Chanel also joined in the laughter.

After we drank we followed Bella down the stairs towards the back of the club. There was a door that lead into another room. But this room was guarded by a big guy and a girl with a clipboard in her hand. She was dressed in theme as well.

"Hey Angie" Bella said to the girl while holding my hand and Chanel's hand in the other. "Hey beautiful, didn't think you were joining us tonight."

"I wasn't, but I ran into my old friend from Forks, he's celebrating his birthday, and I wanted to show him a good time." She said releasing Chanel's hand and wrapping her arms around my waist. I sighed and smiled from her embrace. The girl looked up at me and smirked. "Wow, you're a big boy, a sexy one at that." Then she looked around me and saw the rest of the pack. "Damn, all of you are sexy, what are they feeding you boys up in WA." They all just giggled.

"Well Bella since you're my girl I'll make the exception. But the guys aren't in theme and I don't wanna get in trouble with the boss."

Bella said, "Oh, I got an idea. Guys take off your shirts!" We all looked at each other and shrugged. After we took them off, Angie and Chanel gawked at our fine physique's with mouth's wide open. Bella's eyes on the other hand were on me staring right at my abs towards my "V", She licked her lips then bit on the lower one. My confidence peaked and asked, "See anything you like?" Bella though didn't blush or back down, she wasn't intimidated and looked me in the eye and whispered "Fuck Yeah" loud enough for only me to hear. My cock twitched again. Then she smiled and turned back to Angie, "You think you'll still get in trouble, once they see these guys?"

"Welcome to Bliss boys, the party for Bi-sexual sexy women and exceptional couples. Have fun and Happy Birthday!" She granted us access and we entered. Bella grabbed my hand again.

"So Bells? What did she mean by Bi-sexual women?" I wondered.

"Exactly what it sounds like. This party is for women to let loose without having to worry about single horny men trying to hit on them."

As she said that we entered a huge factory sized room and what I saw had Mr. Alpha standing at attention in an instant.

_**I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good good night wooh hoo**_

* * *

**A/N: So what you think? If I actually get some reviews, I'll probably be inspired to right the next chapter quicker. So, you know what to do! All criticism is welcome. Ohh I almost forgot, check out my profile for Bella and Chanel's school girl costumes.**


	9. AN NOT AN UPDATE

Authors Note:

This message is for those of you that have enjoyed my story up until now, and have reviewed. I'm not abandoning the story I'm just currently without MY laptop, which has MY WHOLE life on it. The battery connection is broken thankfully because of my 2 year old. ;) Until it's fixed or I can use the comp without it shutting off I wont be updating. Sorry. Hope to continue as soon as possible especially since watching bits and pieces of Breaking Fail online. Which I swore not to do. ;( And now I'm sad and determined to imagine it never was written, or even existed.

XOXO

Jacobzlover ;)


End file.
